


Safe and Sound

by SHSL_Bullshit



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, More fluff than angst, Post-Canon, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Bullshit/pseuds/SHSL_Bullshit
Summary: He didn't remember precisely the details, though he knew none of them made actual sense; but the feeling was real and it remained there when he woke up.Komaeda was there with him, safe and sound. It was only a bad dream.





	Safe and Sound

Hinata jolted awake as his eyes shot open to the darkness surrounding the room. It took his brain a few long seconds to adjust that he was no longer doormat in his slumber but wide awake and back in reality once again.

He glimpsed at the clock– it was four A.M, in his cottage in Jabberwock Island. Only the sound of crickets and shattering waves filling the room.

He thanked whatever entity or force that made him snap out of the despairing trance he was in.

This dream he had– more of a nightmare– left him with throat tightening and head pounding.

He could remember seeing his boyfriend slipping away from him, and that he couldn't do enough to keep him there. His heart still beat as loudly as he could feel it, and the panic and overwhelming grief leaked from his conscious into reality.

He didn't remember precisely the details, though he knew none of them made actual sense; but the feeling was real and it remained there when he woke up.

He didn't think twice and gazed downwards, and a sigh of relief  left his lips as his eyes laid on Komaeda's sleeping form laying beneath him. His steady breathing calmed Hinata's racing heartbeat as the latter studied his features carefully to make sure he was still with him. 

He stared intently at the pale boy's eyelashes laying on top of his cheeks, mouth partly open and chest slowly raising and falling back down in rhythm; the man was indeed immersed in the most peaceful slumber without a care in the world.

Komaeda was there with him, safe and sound. It was only a bad dream.

And yet, the nightmare still flashed horrifying images in his head. His sore throat didn't handle the pressure and before he knew it, his eyes were flooded with tears.

The brunet’s body sank back on top of Komaeda’s, swallowing the burning lump in his throat. He buried his head into the pale boy's chest as he wrapped both of his arms around him, holding him close.

He failed to hold back his quiet sobs. He found it odd since he wasn't the type of person who tends to cry or become emotional, but he couldn't help himself– The thought of Komaeda disappearing from his life was unbearable, even if it’s just in a dream. This nightmare is a solid proof that losing him was his one biggest fear.

“Mmh… H-Hinata-kun?” Hinata heard a familiar soft voice murmuring drowsily. He didn't mean to stir the boy awake, but it was too late for that now.

He didn't bother to lift his head and face his boyfriend, but simply responded by tightening his embrace, rubbing his wet cheeks against Komaeda's already soaked shirt.

“Are you... crying?” Komaeda questioned him quietly, moving his hand up unhurriedly to the brunet's back, giving it a soft rubbing motion. 

Hinata was about to answer the question, however another flood of tears gushed down his eyes subconsciously as well as another small whimper.

He didn't hear Komaeda say anything back, instead he felt his hand making its way to his scalp, the thin fingers started running tenderly through his chestnut strands. It was exactly what he needed right now, so he let Komaeda stroke his hair, without any exchange of words. All he craved for was to relax in Komaeda’s arms for the moment until the pain and despair goes away.

He looked down to Komaeda’s left side, his gaze narrowed upon the stump of the pale man’s missing hand. He already knew Komaeda always used to take off his prosthesis when going to bed, but that eyesore scar is always a reminder of the despair both him and Komaeda, as well as the rest of their friends have all been through, the despair they caused and the suffering their life were filled with just a few sole years before.

Especially Komaeda– he had been through so much, too much. He deserved better, to be safe and not fear from the endless cycle of good and bad luck he’d always been trapped in. Hinata vowed to protect Komaeda from it, and be the one who helps him in moments of despair and the other way around.

Nothing was going to take that boy away from him; even if his conscious believes otherwise, he won't let it happen in reality.

The brunet didn't bother checking the clock to see for how long they both laid in silence, but soon he felt the fingers leaving his hair and soon welcomed by a few strokes on his halfly dry cheek. “What's wrong?” Komaeda’s innocent question cut the silence, almost tempting the brunet to answer. However he didn't feel like talking, can't his boyfriend understand at least that?

“A bad dream?” Komaeda presumed, Hinata should've expected from him to guess correctly, as observant as the man had always been. He simply gave him a soft nod, having no intention to use his voice.

Acting on a quick impulse, he reached to take Komaeda's left arm, taking it close to his face and leaving quick kisses across the scar, then across the forearm and elbow until he reached the boy’s prominent collarbone and stopped there; he didn't know what taken over him, but he just felt like it, he wanted to appreciate every moment he had with Komaeda.

The pale boy let out a soft merry giggle at the sudden gesture, a reaction Hinata was hoping to hear from him. “Hajime, you’re acting so strange! Though it's flattering that you're suddenly affectionate with someone like me.” Komaeda said between giggles, he probably didn't believe he deserved to feel this good, but he should know that he does.

“I love you, that's why.” Hinata gave him a short answer before raising his head in a quick motion, pressing his lips onto Komaeda's cold nose, to which Komaeda responded with a satisfied chortle.

Hinata felt tiredness take over him, face plopped down once again on Komaeda's chest, nuzzling into the nook of his neck affectionately. He felt Komaeda's arm snaking up around his back, and the latter responded by using both of his as well to tighten the embrace.

Feeling his eyelids getting heavy, he desperately tried to let the moment of blissful wakefulness last longer, however sleep was slowly taking over him and the brunet started to reluctantly give in.

And then, a same soft, melodic voice filling his ears with: “I love you too, sweet dreams.” was the last thing he heard before drifting away into a deep slumber.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh~ It's good to be back! God, I apologize for being inactive for so long, I was playing Cuphead and went back to drawing a bit.
> 
> That is just an overly fluffy one shot I wrote yesterday (and I think that I might've caught diabetes in the process). And I still have another long one shot of Komahina left unfinished since October. Hopefully I'll manage to finish that one and post it soon.
> 
> Have a nice day and thanks for reading!


End file.
